


Butterfly

by WatersCat



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - I Need U & Related Videos, Alternate Universe - Run (Music Video), Child Abuse, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, No Dialogue In First Chapter, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, everyone's a fucking delinquent, lapslock, self-harm in later chapters, well basically anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatersCat/pseuds/WatersCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fly away from me<br/>Like a butterfly<br/>So gracefully<br/>Through the sky<br/>Going quietly<br/>With the wind<br/>Leave it all behind<br/>And don't you ever<br/>Look back at me<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i origianlly types this on my phone so sorry for the errors.  
> also no beta.
> 
> title is a work in progress

Taehyung's POV

 

it all started a few years ago, when my mother died. i was 14 and my mother was murdered by my father. and even though he did do it, the police did nothing. with me being the only witness and with there being no evidence that he did it, the police let it go. i'm now 18 and i live with my father and my 13 year old sister. there are somedays that i just want to leave it all behind and run away and never come back, but i cant just leave my sister with that monster. and with me not having a job, i wouldn't be able to support her and myself. and as long as i stay he wont touch her so i just get all the beatings. as long as she is safe, nothing else matters to me.

and then when i was 16 i met this group of...delinquents i guess is what you'd call them. or misfits. most have pretty shitty home lives as well, so it was fairly easy for me to get along with them. who knew that 6 random teens would have changed my whole life.

park jimin was the first one that i met of the group. and while we were the same age (16 at the time), we didn't meet at school (though with me not going to school i cant really meet anyone that way). we met at a local corner store. we ran into each other, him buying cold medicine and me getting ( ~~stealing~~ ) more first-aid supplies. i don't remember why we started talking to each other, or even why we even kept in contact with one another, but i am glad that we did. because of that he quickly became my best -and first- friend. i eventually told him about myself, from my mother to my sister, and yes, even to how my father is abusive. i felt that i could trust jimin with this and not tell anyone. and he hasn't told anyone. but with me telling about my life he ended up telling me that suffers from depression and that he's only ever told one other person because he was always nervous about how people would react.

jimin then introduced me to his boyfriend, jung hoseok. hoseok is the type of person you hope to become when you get older. someone who is happy and always tries to do good any chance that they can get. hes good for jimin in the way that he is always there for him. jimin told me that he ad hoseok met at a dance class that they had take together when he was 13 and hoseok was 14. they didnt actually start dating until they were 15 and 16 respectively. they were the beat friends that everyone always expects to get together and be perfect, and thats what they are, absolutely perfect for eachother. i cant ever see one without the other usually, unless its just jimin and my time together. but even then hoseok usually would come by at least for a while just to be with jimin. its cute really. you'd think it'd be annoying but i dont think that anyone can ever be annoyed by those two. you would feel bad by even thinking a bad thought of them.

jeon jungkook was the third person that i met of the six. he was a 15 year old punk kid who tried too hard to be a badass when i met him. now don't get me wrong. he is a total badass in his own way (you'd have to be if you had his boyfriend as a partner). but his baby face always deceives people into thinking that he is more innocent than he is. but back to how we met. we actually met by accident, pretty similar to when i met jimin but instead of at the store, it was at the park when my sister and i were taking a walk to get away from our house for as long as we could. and jungkook was doing the same thing at the time. he still hasn't told me what his home life is like. and he's never asked me about mine either. but i can tell. he may put his masks on heavily but i can still tell that he's like me and my sister. but i will never tell him that know. we all need our secrets after all.

min yoongi, who is junkooks boyfriend, is the next one i meet. by now you're probably asking why i never met them all at one time. but i think it was better that i didn't. i don't think things would've turned out the same if i did. but when i met yoongi, he was different than the others i met. he was 18 when i met him at 16. and you're also probably wonder why an 18 year old is with a 15 year old, but while yoongi may be older, and while he may act tough, he is the exact opposite. he's just overly guarded that it comes off as him being rude and asshole-ish. from what him and jungkook have told me, they started off as hating each other. as in "i'm going to fucking kill you if you even look anywhere in my direction" kind of hate. i'm still unsure on how hate evolved into the love they hold towards each other in only two years. from jungkook its that yoongi had to be tutored by an underclassman and slowly fell for jungkook and eventually confessed to him like some school girl, or something...and from yoongi it was jungkook who confessed, not yoongi. and it was while they were at yoongis apartment, because he "moved out" of his parents and is now on his own. fast forward those two years to when i met him and yoongi was thinking of just taking in jungkook so he wont have to deal with his family anymore. as to why yoongi "moved out" is still a mystery to me.

the next person i met is very much the mother of the group. kim seokjin, 19 years old. jin is the one that always makes sure that we are all safe and tries his hardest to help in anyway that he can. i mean, my sister and i even stayed with him for a few nights just so we were able to eat a proper meal for the first time in about two weeks. and while he still lived at home, his parents were never there. i honestly don't even know what either of them look like. and from when i met him until now, its been two years. i mean, even he's met my shithead of a father, and that was by total accident. it was before he offered to take me and my sister in for the few nights, and he cane by our house because i hadn't seen him in a few days and he got worried and at time he came by my father usually wouldn't have been home. it didn't end well for me that night after he offered to watch my sister for the night i got better cos he didn't was my sister getting "sick" and miss any school.

kim namjoon. the final person in this group of misfits that i had the...pleasure to meet. he is the self-proclaimed leader of the group, and he was 17. i mean if i really thought about it, jin would've been a better leader for the group considering he actually tries to help everyone as much as he could. namjoon only really cared about himself. but i guess all "true" leaders do is care for themselves and will use anyone in anyway they deem fit. and the moment that i met namjoon, he apparently took a liking to me. and to this day i'm still unsure how to feel about that.


	2. UPDATE (will delete later)

sorry that i haven't updated this story for so long. i am working on chapter two right now but it might not be up until later this month or maybe next month because i am busy with my college classes and cna/caregiving classes. but i am working on it. slowly. i have two paragraphs so far for it but i am getting stuck on the chapter on what i what to write for it. so if you have anything that you might want to read in this story, or even any ideas that might help would be very appreciated. 

also as for the pairings, those are the main pairings but there might be side pairings or past pairings if you guys want that as well.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i dont know when the next chapter will come cos this was really an "in the moment" type thing and im just getting back into writing fanfics. fuck. i dont even know if i will actually continue this tbh.


End file.
